The Game of Life, I wish it were that simple
by AreYouSirius-questionmark
Summary: Sandy Jude, vampire, goes to Hogwarts. Will she be accepted? What do Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy give to the picture? This is my first story and I would really appreciate any reviews, good or bad:D
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, what?! You are telling me Dumbledore let one of _them_ into our school? To stay with the other students and to take _my _class?"

"Yes. She is. Dumbledore says she is good, different than the others we have encountered," she shuddered, "you will treat her as you would any other student but with even more understanding and caution. Understand?"

"I will, sorry I overreacted."

"It will be fine. I did the same thing as you when Dumbledore told me what he was considering accepting her. Beauxbatons refused her. He wanted me to commit to mentoring and helping her."

"Okay. You have my permission but, I don't want you with her alone," at her skeptical look, 'At least at first, please? For my sanity and peace of mind that my wife isn't going to be attacked?"

"Okay, Draco. You can be there when I meet her."

Draco smiled as he leaned down and gave her a light kiss that she captured and deepened.

* * *

Sandy looked at the train with unvoiced fears clawing at the insides of her stomach. She looked back at her parents and they gave her a nod of encouragement. They had confided in her that they were worried about the other children's reaction to her but that they were confident that she was ready and would not slip up.

She saw her cousin, Chloe Cobalt's lavender tinted face lit up at the sight of Sandy and she threw her arms around her.

"You're freezing!" Chloe stated with a bright smile and gave a shudder.

Sandy just laughed and replied, "Yeah, well that's sorta part of being one of the undead."


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy and Chloe got off the train and followed a great big man to an equally huge hall with the ceiling replaced with the night sky. As we were ushered into the corner, the woman walked up with a parchment and her clear voice rang out, "Rusty Anderson."

He walked up hastily and placed the hat on his head and it cried out "Gryffindor!"

"Steven Arnold."

A boy walked over and paced the hat upon his head and before he could even sit on the stool it cried out, "Slytherin!" A roar rang out from a sea of green robes on snobby looking people.

People were called and then "Chloe Cobalt."

"Gryffindor!"

The list went on until finally, "Sandra Jude." The lady gave me a small smile as I walked up to the hat. I say down and gingerly placed the ancient hat upon my head.

*Oh! I have never sorted one of your kind before. In Gryffindor, you won't be a bore! You will be brave if only you can behave,* "Gryffindor!"

Chloe jumped up and grabbed me, "I am so glad you're with me. Now, we gotta watch all of our cousins get sorted." We sat down at our new table of red and gold.

"Lex Judson."

"Slytherin!"

"Lionel Judson."

"Slytherin!"

"Louis Judson."

"Slytherin!"

"Matt Judson."

"Gryffindor!"

"Scott Judson."

"Gryffindor!"

My cousin were triplets and twins born 9 ½ months apart, putting them in the same year in a family of 28. That was the family Chloe and I were both disowned from for our abnormalities. Chloe was a half alien on her mom's side, long story.

Louis, Lex and Lionel walker over to the Slytherin table and their 2nd year brother, Concord jumped up and gave them all brotherly hug/pat thing that boys do. "This is gonna be the best year ever!"

"I doubt that." Matt grumbled, 'how did miss Slytherin? All of our family has been there for the last three generations."

"Maybe we're meant to be something more than them, Scott piped up in defense of his new house.

I smiled at my cousins' conversation and though they might be right. Maybe I could reconnect with this, at least, this part of my family. They seemed okay, well, at least Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

The list progressed.

"Micale Madigaje."

"Slytherin!"

"Kim McLendon."

"Hufflepuff!"

Kyle McLendon!"

"Hufflepuff!"

The list when on and on…

"Rachel Rodeo."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Doby Sands."

"Slytherin!"

"Xavier Vincent."

"Hufflepuff!"

Then, "Tycho," no last name? What? WOW. He is huge! He went and put the hat on his head and we waited a bit and…

"Gryffindor!"

That was finally the end of the sorting and Dumbledore arose from his chair and said…."Dig in."

I sat at my table quietly by Chloe and served myself a small plate and pushed my food around on my plate to make it look like I was eating. No one but Chloe was sitting near me, I guess I put of that dangerous! Keep away! Aura and they subconsciously obey. I was contemplating whether or not to make my 'condition' know to my fellow house mates.

As I walked with them to our dorm, the man and woman walked up.

'Sandra Jude?" asked the man.

"Here I am." I replied tentatively.

The lady said, "Please come with us." At my frightened face she added, "You aren't in trouble, we just need to talk to you. I will bring you back to your common room when we are done." He completed with a smile.

Chloe gave me a reassuring smile and I followed the couple to an office. The ceiling was a rotunda embellished with the crests of Slytherin, Gryffindor and one I did not recognize but had a name written underneath it, Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have never put one of these up before. I figured it was obvious. **

**I AM NOT repeating NOT JKROWLINGS or HER SISTER or HER EVIL TWIN or HER MOM or HER IMAGINATION.**

The gorgeous man introduced himself "I am Draco Malfoy and this here is my lovely wife, Hermione" he stated with a smile/smirk.

Hermione sat down and spoke in a kind but grave voice, "We know about your…unusual…condition-"

"Vampire. You can say it. I know what I am. And it's not a monster."

"Okay then. We know you are a vampire and I am here to help you live here without major incident."

"What all is this going to entail?"

"I am the Professor of Ancient Runes and also Head of Gryffindor and now Mentor of Sandra Jude. You will be required to meet with me at least once a week and can come to talk to me whenever you need help or just a friend. Draco, Professor Malfoy, is also available to talk to if I am, for some strange reason, unavailable."

"Okay, so in order to maintain my studentship at Hogwarts I am required to talk to you?" What and when am I to eat and what am I going to do at meal times and should I tell my class mates?"

Okay. Here are the answers: No, we want you here so we are going to help you, you will eat what you normally do-animals, you will eat when you are not in classes and you will go to the island to the north or the one to the north-west, you may do whatever you like during meal [within reason] and telling others is up to you. I cannot tell you what to do there."

Draco butted in, "You are under the same rules as everybody else except for the ones about leaving the grounds and leaving potentially dangerous areas: class, parties, dinner or sleeping quarters. If something does happen and there is not a way to conceil what you are, a vampire, you will have to do public to at least some people but you know that if people find out that way you are going to loose a lot of trust but if you openly tell people they are not going to trust you to begin with for quite a long time. The choice is all yours."

"That's awfully encouraging." I grimaced

"I try." He smirked back.

Hermione cut into our bicker, "Okay, it time for us to be getting back to our house. You would not want to be to later in getting to know your classmates." And the trio started off down the hall towards Gryffindor.

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: My first:D yay. Ok here it is. Yes, Draco sleeps in the Gryffindor Head's room he is married to Hermione. REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
